Baby, It's Cold Outside
by ZareEraz
Summary: Fem!Watanuki/Doumeki! The Christmas season rolls around again and Watanuki and Doumeki go out for a little fun after having a feast with Yuko at the shop. Fluff, oneshot cuteness.


A/N: ZareEraz here! Merry Christmas everyone! Here's my annual Douwata fic and I hope you like it! I had a lot of fun writing it! Don't forget to read and review! I'd really appreciate it! :3 Have a safe and happy holiday!

Baby, It's Cold Outside

"Watanuki! I'm huuungreeey!" Came the whine from the other room. Yuko had been waiting _hours_ for her little servant to get done cooking and she just couldn't wait any longer.

"You're always hungry, Yuko!" Watanuki snapped back, flipping meat on the small grill she'd set up on the counter and checking on the several other dishes she had going on the stove and in the oven.

"But this time I'm reeeeeealy hungry!" The witch complained, leaning against the doorframe heavily like she was about to collapse from hunger, her silky red dress pulling away from her boobs sensually as she exposed her chest. Watanuki just ignored her.

"Really hungry!" Maru sang mournfully.

"Really hungry!" Moro repeated solemnly.

"So hurry up!" Mokona commanded, jumping off of Yuko's shoulder, onto the food-laden table and onto Watanuki's handkerchief head where it proceeded to do a little hurry-up dance.

"Shut up and let me cook! This isn't as easy as it looks!" Watanuki growled, reaching up to grab the furball and chuck it back at Yuko. "And get off my head!"

"Watanuki's mad!" Maru yelped, catching Mokona before it could hit her mistress.

"Watanuki's mad!" Moro repeated, clapping her hands.

"Ooo, scary!~" Yuko teased.

"Get out of my kitchen! I'll be done soon, okay?!" Watanuki shoved the troublesome quartet out into the hallway and slammed the door shut. "Can't they just let me cook for once without complaining and teasing?! I'm doing the best I can with the limited amount of time I have. For God's sake, Doumeki will be here any minute for dinner and then we have to leave right after!" Watanuki grumbled to herself, making the final preparations for the extravagant Christmas Eve Dinner Yuko had ordered for the holiday. Ten minutes later, everything was ready to be carried in to the dining room and Watanuki really had out done herself, as usual. The girl nodded triumphantly and threw off her apron and head wrap, walking out of the kitchen looking perfectly cute in her blue and white snowflake sweater, her black skirt, knee-high socks and furry boots. Just as she was about to start setting the table she remember the one thing that she'd put Yuko in charge of and called out to the witch.

"Hey, Yuko! Did you get the bucket of chicken like I asked?" (1)

"I'm not the one who takes orders! I give them!~" The witch called back, chugging down her fourth beer and making the can disappear before Watanuki caught her drinking without permission again. At the reply, Watanuki stopped in her tracks, her hand clawing the door to the dining room before slamming it open in fury.

"You didn't get the chicken?!" She screamed. "I asked you to do that hours ago because I've been busy cooking the entire time and couldn't get to the store to get it! It was the one thing I asked you to do!" The girl was furious that she'd been ignored. It wasn't even that hard of a job because she'd put in the order about a month ago at KFC and all Yuko had to go do was stand in line and pick it up! It wasn't that hard or that difficult and yet Yuko, in all her witchy, bitchy, laziness hadn't done it! Watanuki was going to have a conniption and she was just about to when she heard the door to the shop open and close and the familiar "Oi" of her boyfriend. Yuko's Judgment Day was put on hold for about five minutes while Watanuki went to fetch Douemki at the door and she stomped off to do just that. When the girl reached her boyfriend he was taking off his boots in the genkan and hanging up his coat, a bucket of chicken balanced in one hand. Watanuki stared at the bucket for a moment, unable to process why the hell Doumeki would have brought chicken when he knew that she was making dinner. And then it all made sense when Yuko spirited herself into the entryway smiling like a cat who had just killed a mouse.

"Here's your bucket." Doumeki said when he saw the witch, holding up the bucket.

"Thank you, Doumeki! You're such a dear!~" Yuko danced up to the teen and snagged the bucket of KFC chicken right out of his hands and presented it to Watanuki.

"Here's the chicken you asked me to get! Now let's eat! Get the sake!~"

"The sake!~" Maru sang, dancing after the witch.

"The sake!~" Moro sang, dancing after her twin.

"And beer!~" Mokona commanded, hopping after all of them.

"And snacks." Doumeki said as he walked past the seer, nodding his agreement. Watanuki stood stock still in the _genkan_ , the bucket of chicken in her hands, her body dead to the world. _I can't keep up with her. I just can't. She made Doumeki get the chicken so she didn't have to because he was coming to dinner already. Her laziness knows no bounds._ The girl face-palmed, her smack leaving a huge red mark on her forehead that didn't fade until after dinner had been scarfed down by Yuko, Mokona and Doumeki with Maru and Moro helping.

…

"It's fucking freezing out here." Watanuki complained, pulling her coat tighter around her.

"You're the one who wanted to see the lights." Doumeki reminded the girl, reaching into her folded arms to snag her hand. They'd just gotten off at the Roppongi Station and were headed towards Tokyo Midtown to see the Starlight Garden light show. It was only set up near Christmas time and Watanuki and decided that that's what they were going to go see on their Christmas Eve date…only now she was regretting it because the temperature had dropped dramatically when the sun had set and this winter was turning out to be colder that she liked.

"Shut up and walk faster." Doumeki sighed at his moody girlfriend and did as he was told for once.

Midtown's sidewalks were packed with people, the skyscraper's looming above them in the night. Christmas Eve was a huge holiday for couples, and by the looks of all the couples around Watanuki and Doumeki, they were just one of many walking around and seeing the lights. The city always had light displays for the holidays, but Watanuki never really had a desire to go and see them because honestly, going alone sucked, it was freezing as hell and she'd would've been surrounded by couples anyway so why make herself depressed by going alone? She'd kept this mindset until she started dating Doumeki and now that she wouldn't be the odd man out on a couples-holiday, she was dragging Doumeki to see the lights. Because she could.

The pair wove their way through the busy sidewalks filled with other couples like themselves and shoppers buying last minute gifts, and Watanuki peeked up every once in a while to look at the six huge buildings that made up the Midtown. Despite it being so close, Watanuki had only visited the glamorous spot only a few times in her life. It was like a city within a city – the six buildings that make up the complex housed apartments, offices, shops, museums, restaurants and the luxury hotel, the Ritz Carlton Tokyo. Tourists and locals alike could find almost anything they could need to want here, and Watanuki wanted to see the lights. She smiled to herself, squeezing Doumeki's hand in her own and pulling him along with her. She knew they were getting close to the Green Square where the light display had been set up when the crowd around them started getting more packed and less fluid. Watanuki carefully squeezed her way past little families coming to see the light, tourists who had their cameras out to capture every moment and couples holding hands and standing on tip-toes to see the lights. All the while, Doumeki just let Watanuki lead him along, making sure not to disturb anybody too much as they made their way past.

Finally, after ten minutes of squeezing, Watanuki found a slightly open spot when the two of them could stand next to each other by a fence, one that existed to keep people from falling one story down to the ground and also acted as crowd control for the lights display. Watanuki shivered as she looked down at all the dark light bulbs that were set out across the ground. _There must be thousands of them!_ She smiled to herself and giggled a little, excited. But she was also cold, the chilly December evening making her hot breath cloud in the cool air. She backed herself up into Doumeki, who was standing behind her, and grabbed his arms, wrapping them around herself for warmth. Watanuki's head was at the perfect height for the teen and he hooked his chin around her pony tail and rested his head on top of hers. They stared down into the square from their position and waited for the light show to begin again. After a few minutes, it finally did.

Soft music filtered through the crowd's noise from speakers hidden in the darkness, slowly and softly tinkling in the evening air as the show began. The lights of the square slowly grew in brightness, the entire expanse of bulbs glowing shades of blue from light to dark as the show began. Slowly, little white lights that looked like stars started appearing, outlining some of the constellations of stars that were in the sky, glowing perfectly in the blue lights. The trees around the square lit up, their lights blinking from blue to white and back again as streams of white lights danced and flowed in between them across the square. The crowd gasped, watching the trees for only a few moments before the main light display started the next sequence.

The way the display was set up had the main square of lights near the ground, but on top of that, there were smooth swoops of lights that ran above the bottom level of lights, creating swooshes and circles that ran on their own tracks. These were the ones that lit up next, their pure white lights blinking and fading like streams of comet tails all gracefully streaming and twirling around each other slowly until they sped up, dancing faster and faster, creating a Milky Way galaxy of white and blue as the floor lights rippled and flashed along with them. Lights streamed around the trees as they flashed until it was almost a blur of whites and blue suspended in the air. And suddenly, it stopped, all the lights at their brightest, illuminating the awed faces of the crowd, eyes shining in the luminescence of the galaxy below them. And then it slowly faded away just as it started, the square going black except for the lamps lighting the sidewalks and the actual stars up above the sky scrapers. Everyone clapped, shouting and yelling their appreciated of the brilliant display and Doumeki was the first to tear his eyes away and looked down at Watanuki. She was still staring at the black lights, transfixed and smiling like a goof. His golden eyes melted at the sight, and he decided that he didn't want this evening to end with just this one event.

"There's a few more light displays in Roppongi we could see…do you want to go?" Doumeki asked, his eyes glued on Watanuki's joyful face.

"Yeah!" She smiled wider, her eyes lighting up like the gorgeous display they'd just witnessed.

"Okay." He smiled back ever so softly and squeezed her hand, pulling her away from the Starlight Garden and back out into the chilly evening air. She didn't even complain about the cold for a little while, too excited to care.

...

"Let's just get inside. It's cold out here." Watanuki muttered, grabbing her boyfriend's had as they exited the train station. _Now, she's complaining about the cold again. Doesn't she realize that winter equals cold?_ Doumeki sighed almost inaudibly and picked up the pace, his footsteps softly crunching in the newly fallen snow that they'd been caught up in on the way back from Roppongi. Watanuki shivered in her coat, almost running to keep up with her boyfriend but she didn't complain about that because at least running was generating some heat as her breath puffed into the freezing evening in little white clouds.

When they reached Doumeki's house around midnight, the temple was quiet and his parents had gone to sleep already. Doumeki quietly let them in and took his girlfriend to his room after they'd discarded their shoes, coats, hats and mittens in the _genkan_. He slid open his door and pulled on her hand, making her come with him. The inside of his bedroom was lit only by the small Christmas tree his mother had put in there to create "holiday spirit" but mostly Doumeki just liked to stare at the soft yellow lights when he couldn't fall asleep. They sat on Doumeki's futon (that his mother an put out for him that night as well) and the boy pulled Watanuki into his lap, smiling at the startled giggle she stifled as she plopped down.

"Don't do that so suddenly!" She whispered, trying to be angry and _not_ laugh. Watanuki settled into her boyfriend's chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Did I startle you?" He asked, his dry humor leaking into his voice.

"Yes!" She whisper-shouted, batting whatever part of his arm she could reach before snuggling into his warmth. She was still cold from their walk to the temple in the chilly night and having Doumeki's arms wrapped around her was definitely remedying her shivers. Watanuki smiled, happy that the only light was coming from the little tree in the corner so that Doumeki couldn't see how pleased she was to be wrapped in his arms. She didn't want to inflate his ego anymore than she already had.

"I have something for you. For Christmas." Doumeki stated, unwrapping one arm from around Watanuki and leaning over to reach into the darkness of the room, pulling Watanuki with him. She fell into his lean and tipped her head back to try and see what he was reaching for. When he tipped them both back up he was holding a package wrapped in bright Christmas themed paper. Watanuki snaked her arms up to take the gift.

"Thank you." She said in quiet gratitude that her boyfriend had even thought to get her a gift. Gifting wasn't really Doumeki's department…he preferred to let his actions speak for hi more that material things, and that was fine with Watanuki. Except when he held out his damn teacup without even saying please. Doumeki leaned down and kissed her on the cheek as she ripped the paper off of the gift to reveal the new cookbook he'd purchased.

"I went through three stores to find one with recipes that you don't know so you can make them for me."

"Greedy bastard. What makes you think I'm cooking these for you?" Watanuki chided as she flipped through the book quickly, taking stock of what she wanted to try almost unconsciously.

"Because you'll end up making them for Yuko while I'm at the shop anyway." He had a point, but Watanuki wasn't going to let _him_ know that. Instead, she shrugged and crawled out of Doumeki's lap to grab her bag, pulling out her gift for him. Watanuki handed Doumeki her gift, kneeling on her heels once he had it and shoving her hands in between her legs nervously . It was a simple gift and it wasn't very romantic, so she was worried that he wouldn't like it. She needn't have worried because Doumeki was a simple guy, and in the back of her head she knew that, but it was still stressful to pick out a gift for someone you liked so by the time she'd wrapped it, the seer had over thought everything.

Doumeki accepted his gift and opened it, pleased that she'd bought him several new pairs of _tabi_ socks and a new _gi_ top for practice, along with some traditional sweets that he would definitely enjoy later. But even as he looked up to express his thanks in his usual, calm way, he noticed that Watanuki was looking very uncomfortable, sitting with her hands between her thighs and blushing like mad, her eyes pointing to the side and down. Doumeki set his gift down, and stared at his girlfriend, wondering what was wrong and then he asked what was wrong is his usual, blunt way.

"Watanuki, is something wrong?" His voice was soft as he reached out to pull one of her hands out from between her legs and wrapped it in his own. Her face was shadowed as she tipped her head down and away from his gaze, the dim lights of the archer's tiny Christmas tree deepening the pockets of darkness behind her nose and on her cheek.

"I…I didn't know if your gift was going to be enough…" She started, her voice a whisper in the quiet of the temple.

"It is." He said, trying to reassure her that what she'd gotten him was kind, thoughtful _and_ practical at the same time…just like Watanuki was (most of the time).

"But…just in case it wasn't…I have something else to give you." Her voice drifted off as she brought her head up to look in his eyes, her mismatched gaze resolutely looking into his. He wondered what was going through her head in moments like these. She seemed so readable and unreadable at the same time. He knew that she had decided something and that she was going to do through with her decision no matter what, but what had she decided on in the first place? That was the only piece that he was missing. But by the look in her eyes, he'd know soon enough what she had planned.

Watanuki's free hand came up and gripped his shoulder before pushing him flat on his back. Doumeki looked down his body at Watanuki, his eyes following her every movement. She was blushing heavily, even he could see that with his impaired vision, but she still held a quiet confidence even in her embarrassment. Watanuki crawled up next to him until their faces were level with each other, her bangs brushing against his face. Her breathing sped up as she threw her leg over his stomach, her skirt fluttering down around her hips, her warm thighs cradling his torso and leaned down to press her soft chest against his hard one. Her breath caressed his face, her eyes staring deeply into his own and her hands came up to his cheeks, cupping them as she came in for a soft kiss. And then another, and another. Their lips brushed softly, warmly, moving together gently and Doumeki brought his arms up to wrap around Watanuki's back, pulling her even closer. Their kisses grew hotter, harsher and more passionate and Watanuki opened her mouth up to Doumeki's tongue when it licked at her lower lip and he dove inside. When they broke for air, Doumeki had something to say.

"Yes. I like _this_ gift."

"Shut up, pervert." Watanuki hissed, but her flushed cheeks and bright eyes told a different story. She sat up suddenly, all of her weight resting on Doumeki's lower abdomen and hip bones as she reached for the hem of her sweater with crossed arms and fluidly pulled it off in one motion. Her pale skin was caressed with golden light from the Christmas tree as Doumeki's eyes roved over her body. Her small breasts were clad in only her lacy bra, the rest of her skin bare. Watanuki's eyes were avoiding him again; because she never initiated intimacy…Doumeki usually did because he was the one who wanted it first and as Watanuki would say, jump the gun. And her as well, now that he thought about it. _So that's why she's so embarrassed,_ Doumeki mused, finally figuring out that missing piece of Watanuki's decision. He smiled softly, sitting up and pulling Watanuki into a hug, their hips colliding together in the embrace. His lips caressed her ear, his fingers running up her bare spine and into her hair, undoing her pony tail and letting her silky hair cascade down to her shoulder blades. He kissed her neck and she sighed, leaning into his mouth, his chest, her own hands fluttering to his muscled back.

"Shizuka…It's cold in here. Hurry and warm me up 'cuz I'm freezing." She whispered, half sensually and half serious because _damn_ , there wasn't even a space heater in his room. How did he even sleep in this cold? Goosebumps appeared on her arms and she shivered as Doumeki's hot breath ghosted over her skin, sending even more delicious tingles across her bare shoulder and neck. Doumeki just smiled again as his fingers skittered down Watanuki's spine and unhooked her bra with a practiced flick.

"As you wish, Kimihiro."

…

Christmas morning found Watanuki wrapped in Doumeki's arms again, her bare legs entangled with his, the futon's blanket thrown over them both. They were pressed chest to chest, Watanuki's head wedged by Doumeki's neck, her naked skin brushing against his when his eyes finally fluttered open. He blinked blearily, clearing the sleep from his eyes as he peek towards the door that led outside. There was a tiny crack that let in sunlight, letting him know that morning had come. Instead of getting up, Doumeki looked down at his girlfriend, happy that her other gift had left them in such a state. He couldn't wait to wake up like this all the time, with her smaller body snuggled up to his. Naked was best, but he wouldn't mind snuggling in pajamas as well. But naked was definitely best.

As Doumeki was staring at her sleepy face, so smooth and content, Watanuki's eyes fluttered, letting him know that she was waking up too. Her face scrunched up in a yawn, her morning breath puffing against neck as she opened her eyes. Watanuki looked up at him and smiled softly, still groggy. She lazily wormed her lips up to his and gave him a kiss or two before taking a look around the room.

"Do you want to get up?" Doumeki asked, nodding his head towards the door and the snow-laden world outside of the temple.

"Baka, it's cold outside. Hell no." And Doumeki was fine with that answer, wrapping his arms around his girl tighter. Watanuki snuggled into her boyfriend's warm chest as close as she could so her body could be just as warm as her heart was.

End

Note 1: No, the bucket of KFC is not a joke on my part. Thanks to the ni wa kentakkii!" (Kentucky for Christmas!) marketing campaign in 1974, a bucket of Kentucky-fried is a staple for a Japanese Christmas. This came about because foreigners in Japan opted for fried chicken on Christmas when they weren't able to have traditional Christmas turkey (a meat you can't find anywhere in Japan). KFC saw a perfect marketing opportunity and pitched the first Christmas meal in '74 and people couldn't get enough of it and they still can't! During the Christmas season, customers can order their buckets of chicken in advance to avoid lines, some as long as two hours! This hipe was advertised for its "American-ness" and not for the religious aspect of Christmas. Christmas itself isn't considered a religious holiday in Japan because only about one percent of the population is Christian, so the holiday itself is more for spreading happiness over religion and is considered a romantic holiday for couples (it's a popular evening to go out to eat so it's hard to get a table in any restaurant) and on top of that, Christmas Eve is celebrated more that Christmas Day, so schools and businesses in Japan are open on Christmas Day unlike most places in America.

Also, I would highly recommend checking out some of the Tokyo light displays for the holidays on the internet! They're really cool!

A/N: And there you go! Merry Christmas again and I hoped you enjoyed Watanuki and Doumeki's Christmas too! :3


End file.
